


Infiltrado

by finnerard



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2019-12-18 12:04:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18249479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnerard/pseuds/finnerard
Summary: Voldemort asiste a Hogwarts camuflado bajo la apariencia de un joven llamado Matt Dirled. Intentará acercarse a Harry Potter y sus amigos para recopilar información sobre Dumbledore y la Orden del Fénix para posteriormente matar a su némesis. Pero, después de haberlo conocido ¿saldrán las cosas como inicialmente ha planeado?**Transcurre durante el 6º año.





	1. Chapter 1

Voldemort quien había recuperado sus rasgos físicos exceptuando sus ojos que seguían siendo rojos estaba delante de la puerta de un compartimiento del expreso de Hogwarts intentando ocultar su sonrisa. Tenía su varita a punto por si tenía que utilizarla pero esperaba no tener que hacerlo, no era el momento propicio. 

Había modificado algunos de sus rasgos mediante pequeños pero fuertes glamurs para evitar que algún profesor lo reconociese. Se encontraba pues bajo la apariencia de un chico de pelo liso, corto y moreno, ojos azules, esbelto y piel pálida. De esta forma, irrumpió en el compartimento en el que habían tres personas. 

-Disculpad, ¿puedo sentarme? Los otros están llenos- dijo ante la atenta mirada de los chicos.

-Si, claro, siéntate- dijo Harry, el chico asintió.

-¿De qué casa eres?- preguntó Ron con el ceño fruncido.

-No lo se, me traslado este año.

-Te gustará, Hogwarts es increíble. Soy Hermione Granger, ellos son Ron Weasley y Harry Potter.

-Encantado, yo soy Matt Dirled- dijo mirándoles fijamente.

Había optado por ese nombre porque era muy corriente y simple así como Tom. Nadie imaginaría que se pusiese ese nombre. Aunque no sabía cual de los dos nombres le asqueaba más, pero sin duda le harían pasar más desapercibido que si hubiese optado por Lorcan, su primera opción. Su apellido en cambio como acostumbraba era un anagrama.

-¿De qué colegio vienes?-Preguntó Ron

-De Durmstrang.

-¿Es cierto que la asignatura de las artes oscuras es más fuerte que la de defensa de Hogwarts?- preguntó Ron con una mueca.

-Como esperas que lo sepa si ni siquiera he pisado Hogwarts.

-Oh, bien, tienes razón- dijo algo incómodo- Oye Harry, ¿a quien tendremos este año como profesor? 

-La verdad, no tengo ganas de averiguarlo.

-¿Por qué? Yo tengo curiosidad por ver que loco nos mandan este año- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Por si no te acuerdas, todos los profesores de D.C.A.O acaban por tener una fijación por mí, que no suele ser buena. En primer año, el bendito Quirrell-mort quería matarme, en segundo año tuvimos al incompetente de Lockhart obsesionado conmigo y que me hizo ayudarle con la correspondencia.

El señor oscuro estaba atónito por la forma en la que se referían a él y tuvo que reunir toda su paciencia para no maldecirlos, demasiados temas sensibles estaban tocando.

-Pero Harry, Lupin fue un buen profesor en tercero, incluso Moody hace dos años fue bueno- Repuso Hermione.

-Además, Quirrell-mort fue preferible a Lockhart, al menos aprendimos algo- dijo Ron.

-En eso tienes razón Ron. Pero Hermione, aunque estoy de acuerdo en que Lupin es el mejor profesor que hayamos tenido, te recuerdo que Moody no era Moody y acabó metiéndome en el maldito torneo de los tres-cuatro magos-se corrigió- y ya sabes como acabó todo eso. Y no hace falta que hablemos de la loca de Umbridge el año pasado- dijo enseñándoles la mano donde todavía se podía leer "no debo decir mentiras"

-¿No debo decir mentiras?- preguntó curioso Matt.

-Le obligaron a usar una pluma de sangre por decir que había regresado Quien-tu-

-¡Ron!-le interrumpió Hermione mientras miraba a Harry.

-Lo siento, Harry- pero el aludido hizo ver que no le importaba.

-¿Utilizan ese tipo de castigos en Hogwarts?- preguntó Matt.

-No, claro que no. Fue solo ese año y especialmente con Harry. El ministerio se volvió loco, este año debería ser mejor, ya que por fin han aceptado que ha vuelto- dijo Hermione.

Voldemort observó que el chico se veía especialmente incómodo con ese tema y eso le gustó, haciendo que apareciese una sonrisa ladina en su cara. Eso no quitaba que alguien del ministerio hubiese llegado a esos extremos, era una locura hacerlo con magos y brujas, bajo su punto de vista era inadmisible. Tendría que tratar con esa mujer en el futuro. 

-Bueno, ¿y en que casa te gustaría estar?-preguntó Ron cambiando de tema.

-Slytherin- la expresión de terror de Ron fue instantánea.

-¿Sabes que prácticamente todos los magos de ahí son oscuros, no?

-Ron- reprendió Harry- cualquier casa está bien, la casa no hace a la persona. 

-Eso es lo más sensato que te he escuchado decir- dijo Hermione- Nosotros somos de Gryffindor y nuestra casa se suele llevar mal con los de Slytherin pero no le hagas caso.

-No importa, no creo que vaya a cambiar independientemente de la casa- dijo con expresión seria.

-Si acabas en Slytherin, el jefe de tu casa será Snape, el profesor de pociones. Si estás en esa casa probablemente te agrade, sino no lo hará.

-Hermione, este año no va a ser profesor de pociones. Ojala se haya retirado- dijo Harry.

-¿Cómo que no va a ser profesor?- dijo sumamente sorprendida.

-Dumbledore me hizo acompañarle para convencer al nuevo profesor, que será Slughorn. 

Matt soltó un gruñido y todos se giraron a verle.

-¿Lo conoces?- preguntó Ron.

-Un poco, no es la gran cosa.

-Bueno, no puede ser peor que Snape. No me puedo creer que nos libremos de él este año, debo estar soñando- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-No quiero ser aguafiestas pero ¿no habrá conseguido el puesto de D.C.A.O?- los dos magos la miraron horrorizados.

-Genial, ¿cómo no pensé en eso? Maldita sea, estoy jodido este año.

La cara de Ron reflejaba sus mismos pensamientos.

-¿No te cae bien?- preguntó Matt divertido.

-Nos odiamos-respondieron al unisono Ron y Harry.

Con esa declaración averiguó que el odio que Snape tenía cuando hablaba de Harry era totalmente recíproco por la parte contraria. Eso lo hizo sonreír.

A lo largo del trayecto descubrieron que si bien Matt pretendía ir a Slytherin y era algo callado, no parecía mala persona y era bastante agradable, probablemente la serpiente más amable que hubieran conocido hasta ahora. Matt les había contado que se había trasladado a Hogwarts por el trabajo de sus padres, los habían cambiado de sede. A él le encantaba ver mundo y le encantaban los cambios así que no le había importado, se alegraba de la oportunidad de ver Hogwarts porque era el colegio en el que había asistido su madre, por lo que conocía muy bien todos los aspectos del colegio. Así mismo, habían descubierto que tenía algo en común con Hermione y era la pasión por la lectura, por lo que estaban seguros de que más de una vez los verían en la biblioteca independientemente de en que casa quedara. Cuando hablaron de las vacaciones, Matt únicamente había dicho que había estado ocupado, sin dar más detalles. Parecía algo reservado o quizás fuera tímido, por lo que no insistieron mucho y rápidamente cambiaron de tema hablando de sus vacaciones.

Al salir del vagón divisaron a a lo lejos a Malfoy con un traje negro impoluto acompañado de una chica y otro chico que de espaldas no supieron reconocer. 

Siguieron por el sendero que conducía a los carros tirados por los Thestral. Se dirigieron a uno de ellos donde estaba Luna acariciándolos.

-Son bonitos, ¿verdad?- dijo dirigiéndose a Matt.

-Él es Matt Dirled, es nuevo este año- dijo Hermione- y ella es Luna Lovegood-dijo presentándolos.

-Aún así me resulta familiar- dijo Luna pensativa lo que hizo que Matt la escrutara mirándola fijamente- Supongo que tiene rasgos comunes- terminó de decir con una sonrisa- Antes he visto a Malfoy, parecía...preocupado.

-Veis, no soy el único que lo piensa-dijo Harry exasperado- está más pálido que de costumbre.

-Difícilmente puede estar más pálido que antes- dijo Hermione- es solo porque lo vimos aquella vez que estás así.

-No es solo por eso, tu también lo viste y además...-se calló al ver la mirada atenta de Matt, sabiendo que era algo descortés el hablar de esa forma cuando no sabía de lo que hablaban.

-Y luego está lo de su padre, sería extraño que no hiciera nada- repuso Ron.

-Debe ser difícil para él, no creo que esté pensando en lo que crees- dijo Hermione.

-¿Y para mí no es difícil? 

-Harry, no he querido decir...

-Lo se, lo siento- repuso- Pero, Hermione, es Malfoy de quien hablamos, no pienso quitarle la vista de encima.

-Está bien, pero céntrate en los estudios por una vez Harry, este año va a ser especialmente difícil. 

-El sexto año es siempre el más difícil, da igual el colegio- repuso Matt que se ganó una mueca por parte de Ron y Harry, quienes ahora no tendrían que lidiar con una sabelotodo sino con al parecer dos.

A Voldemort no le había gustado nada la mirada de Luna, era cómo si esa chica fuese capaz de ver más allá que los demás, no le había quitado el ojo de encima. No quería matar a nadie tan pronto, iba a vigilarla por ahora pero si resultaba ser una amenaza iba a ser la primera en caer. También iba tener que hablar con Malfoy si unos ineptos eran capaces de notar los cambios en él nada más verlo.

 

El sombrero seleccionador colocó a más estudiantes en Ravenclaw. En el resto de las casas la selección fue más bien equitativa. Matt Dirled había sido el último en ser seleccionado y como bien supuso acabó en Slytherin. A los chicos no les sorprendió, especialmente a Harry quien sabía que el sombrero tomaba en cuenta las preferencias y el chico parecía tener muy clara su decisión. 

Pasada la selección no volvieron a ver ni a hablar con Matt, se centraron en sus amigos que hacía tiempo que no veían. Una vez dentro de la habitación, Harry llamó a Ron para hablar a solas con él en su cama. No había querido hablar con Hermione porque sabía como se iba a poner, la conocía demasiado bien. 

\- Ron, ¿qué te ha parecido Matt? 

-Es una lástima que esté en Slytherin, parecía buen tipo, pero supongo que no lo es. 

\- ¿De verdad vas a dejar de tratarlo por la casa en la que está?- La mirada de Ron parecía confirmar sus sospechas- Yo no pienso dejar de hablarle sino cambia, su casa es lo de menos.

-Supongo que tienes razón Harry, pero estará en periodo de prueba.

Eso era algo que Harry podía aceptar, él en cierta forma iba a hacer lo mismo.

-Oye Ron, ¿no se te hace familiar?- Ron lo miró extrañado- Lo que dijo Luna me hizo pensar y... la mirada de sus ojos me recuerda a la de alguien.

Harry no iba a decir que su mirada le mandaba escalofríos por toda la espalda, eso iba a sonar muy paranoico, y acabarían encerrándolo en San Mugo. 

-No, a nadie. ¿Pero por qué tanto interés en él?

-Por nada Ron. Buenas noches- dijo quitándose las gafas.

 

En los dormitorios de Slytherin Voldemort miraba la estancia desde su cama con cierta añoranza por los tiempos pasados pero no se recreó mucho y siguió tallando su agenda para el próximo día. No debía perder su enfoque, tenía que recopilar la información que necesitaba, vigilar a Malfoy a quien había hecho mortífago como una forma de castigo así como para controlarlo, no se fiaba de él. Iba a forzarlo a intentar que cumpliese su tarea y a torturarlo en el camino si era necesario. También tenía que matar a Potter justo en el momento adecuado. 

Se había visto obligado a venir personalmente por lo ineptos que eran sus seguidores, la única que sabía algo era Nagini a quien había reducido a una serpiente pequeña para poder llevarla siempre con él. A pesar de su tamaño, su veneno seguía siendo igual de letal por lo que probablemente ahora era más peligrosa que antes.

Aún así iba a tener que controlar a sus seguidores desde la distancia a través de cartas y de un hechizo que había creado, el cual permitía tener conversaciones con ellos a través de una especie de pantalla que proyectaba la imagen en ambos sentidos. Había sido algo bastante creativo a su parecer, compartía ciertas nociones con la aparición, sin duda estaba orgulloso.


	2. Chapter 2

-No creo que debas sentarte conmigo- dijo harry y ante la confusión que vio en la cara de Matt añadió- a los Slytherin no les va a gustar.

-No me importa, se cuidarme- dijo sentándose. 

El profesor Snape entró cómo solía hacer siempre a las clases de pociones, con su aire imponente y las túnicas ondulando bajo sus pies. La única diferencia que había era el brillo en sus ojos, el cual probablemente se debía a haber conseguido su ansiada plaza como profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras después de tanto tiempo, aunque sin duda ese no era un aspecto que valoraran los Gryffindor. En cambio, los Slytherin radiaban felicidad o maldad según se mire, porque sus sonrisas eran bastante siniestras. 

-Debido al año anterior soy consciente de que sois probablemente el curso con peor formación de toda la historia de Hogwarts. El retraso que lleváis me obliga a hacer un repaso del año pasado y de cuarto. No voy a aceptar incompetentes en esta clase, quien no consiga ponerse al día, será mejor que no venga. 

Harry vio la cara pálida de Neville, el pobre había pensado que finalmente se había librado de Snape al no coger pociones pero se había encontrado con la sorpresa de que Snape era el nuevo profesor de D.C.A.O. Habían intentando tranqulizarle y hacer que confiara en sus habilidades pero no había servido para nada.

-Señor Potter, espero que esté a la altura de sus calificaciones y no sea una decepción como en pociones.

-Si resulto ser una decepción será porque sus métodos de enseñanza dejan que desear- dijo Harry entre dientes. No iba a tolerar que pensaran que le habían regalado la nota. 

-10 punto menos para Gryffindor por su insolencia- siseó.

-Ya empezamos-murmuró por lo bajo con disgusto.

-Señor Longbottom, me sorprende verle aquí. 

Las risas de Slytherin aumentaron pero fueron silenciadas con una sola mirada de Snape. 

-Supongo que podríamos empezar con un repaso de las maldiciones imperdonables, ya que en cuarto año visteis algo, aunque dudo que lo suficiente.

-No hay forma de que me libre de ellas- refunfuñó Harry en voz baja.

-¿No te gustan? A mi me parecen muy interesantes- dijo con una sonrisa Matt.

-No, no me gustan, aunque parece que yo tengo imán para ellas- susurró Harry.

Voldemort deseaba soltar una carcajada estridente que probablemente revelaría más de lo que quisiera. Le encantaba ese sentimiento, porque sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería su compañero de escritorio. 

-¿Tiene algo que añadir señor Potter? Quizá quiere dar la clase, ya que parece saber tanto sobre el tema y no presta atención.

-No, nada- dijo con los labios apretados en una fina línea. 

-En realidad, las vimos bastante bien. No creo que a nadie se le olvidaran, hay otros contenidos más-

-Señorita Granger, no recuerdo haber pedido su opinión.

En la clase Harry consiguió perder 5 puntos más por hablar con Matt cuando no tocaba. Aunque más que hablar lo único que conseguía era decir una palabra antes de que le llamaran la atención. A la cuarta le habían quitado los puntos. Como siempre, mostraba una clara preferencia por los Slytherin, quienes claramente si estaban manteniendo conversaciones fluidas y no vieron reducidos sus puntos. 

Harry ya había conseguido ganarse un par de miradas disconformes por haber pedido 15 puntos en menos de una clase. Incluso Ron le había pegado un pisotón cuando pensaba contestarle a Snape por quitarle esos cinco puntos. A Vodemort le divertía de sobremanera la situación, iba a tener que darle a su mortífago más crédito, no sabía a quien de los dos odiaba más el pequeño Potter: si a él o a su profesor. 

Solo Merlín sabía lo que Voldemort se estaba conteniendo de no lanzar crucios en esa aula. Cada vez que Snape mencionaba sus efectos, su nombre o cualquier aspecto relacionado con la maldición tenía que soltar su varita y respirar hondo. Sin duda, esa noche iba a tener que lanzarle la maldición a sus seguidores y escuchar sus gritos, sino no iba a poder quitarse esa sensación de insatisfacción que tenía en el pecho. 

Harry quien llevaba un tiempo tenso rememorando la noche del cementerio así como ese fatídico día en el ministerio empieza a notar un cosquilleo en su cicatriz que rápidamente se convierte en ardor. Un ardor abrasador que hace que tenga que morderse el labio para que no se escape un grito de dolor. En medio de clase, ocultó su cara con la mano apretando su cicatriz, cerró los ojos y esperó a que el dolor cesase pero al final se le escapó un gemido de dolor que no pasó inadvertido para nadie.

Snape lo mira fijamente, interrumpiendo su lección hasta que toma una decisión. Voldemort también lo estaba mirando, ridículamente divertido. Ni siquiera había pensado en transmitirle dolor a Potter pero no había tenido que hacer mucho, lo había hecho sin pretenderlo. Pero se había asegurado que su cara mostrase desconcierto.

-Señor Potter, vaya a la enfermería. Acompáñelo Dirled.

-Profesor Snape, Dirled todavía no está familiarizado con el colegio, deje que los acompañe- pidió Hermione.

-Bien- dijo entre dientes Snape.

-Y-yo creo que-

-Weasley, no me de un dolor de cabeza con sus patéticas escusas. Lárguese y dígale a Potter que tiene castigo conmigo mañana por interrumpir la clase de esta manera.

Todos salieron a trompicones del aula. Ron y Matt cargando a Harry quien no dejaba de tocarse la cicatriz con Hermione liderando la marcha y mirando a su amigo.

-No quiero ir a la enfermería- dijo Harry cuando el dolor empezó a disminuir.

-Pero Harry-

-Hermione, sabes tan bien como yo que este dolor no se quita con una poción.

-¿Era una visión?-preguntó Ron con voz temblorosa.

-No, solo el dolor habitual- dijo tranquilizando a sus amigos quienes soltaron un suspiro de alivio. 

-¿Te duele la cicatriz?- preguntó con sorpresa fingida Matt.

-Si, no se muy bien porque pero parece que es cuando Voldemort se enfada o está molesto por algo. 

-¡Harry!-reprendió Ron.

-Ron, como esperas que lo mate si ni siquiera soy capaz de decir su nombre-repuso Harry claramente molesto.

-¿Tienes que matarlo?- preguntó Matt con los ojos brillando. 

-Matt esto es algo... 

-Simplemente promete que no se lo contarás a nadie-dijo Harry.

-¿Cómo? ¿Con un juramento?

-No, claro que no. Tu palabra es suficiente- repuso Harry y Matt asintió.

No obstante, Hermione se había negado a hablar de eso en un lugar tan público, había hecho que se dirigieran a la sala de los menesteres, aprovechando que tenían la siguiente hora libre y nadie sería capaz de encontrarlos allí. Cuando entraron, los recibió una sala amplia con una pequeña mesa en el centro y un par de sofás a cada lado así como unos pequeños sillones al lado de una chimenea. Optaron por los sofás, sentándose Hermione y Harry en uno de ellos y justo en el de enfrente Ron y Matt.

Harry se aclaró la garganta antes de empezar a hablar.

-Hay una profecía.

Voldemort tuvo que contenerse para no meterse en ese mismo instante en la mente de Harry. No creía que pudiese tener tanta suerte. Había pasado mucho hacía menos de 1 año para conseguir esa profecía y ahora se la iba a desvelar el maldito crío sin más. Quizá esto pudiese salvar a sus seguidores esa noche.

-¿Y que dice?- preguntó ocultando toda emoción, dejando únicamente una pequeña curiosidad. 

-El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca..., Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce... Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida..

-¿Y qué poder es ese?- preguntó ocultando su irritación. Aunque no demasiado bien porque Harry volvió a soltar un gemido de dolor. 

-Ni idea. Si lo piensas bien es algo absurdo. No es como que tenga la habilidad para matarlo.

-Harry, eres muy bueno.

-Si, mi especialidad es Expelliarmus y Expectro Patronum. Creo que Voldemort amará tanto a mi ciervo que morirá de ternura- dijo irónicamente.

-Sabes que no es así-replicó Hermione- ya hemos hablado de esto muchas veces.

-Tienes razón. Ahora con Snape aprenderé un montón sobre... ah sí, cómo perder más puntos para la casa que nadie y... ganar el mayor número de castigos. Sin duda eso me ayudará- Matt no pudo evitarlo más y soltó una carcajada ante la atenta mirada de los presentes.

-No es gracioso-repuso Ron.

-Disculpa, solo pensé que ganar la copa de casas sería fácil con Snape- dijo mirando a Harry quien se veía cabizbajo y ganando su completa atención por lo decaído que estaba, era la primera vez que lo veía así. Siempre había sido todo un Gryffindor impertinente y cabezota delante suya, pero ahora parecía un chiquillo más.

-Piénsalo de ésta forma, si hubiera elegido a Neville ya estaría muerto.

-¡Ron! Como puedes decir algo así- replicó Hermione.

-Eso me anima, gracias Ron- dijo Harry poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Harry, sabes que si en algún momento quieres huir, yo estaré contigo independientemente de lo que decidas, ¿verdad? - Harry asintió- Ya sabes que no creo en la adivinación y menos en Trelawney, de hecho se que vosotros dos tampoco, así que puedes simplemente ignorarla. Lo que va a hacer que se cumpla o no, son las elecciones que hagáis.

Harry no quería huir, lo único que quería era estar tranquilo los dos últimos años de Hogwarts y luego ser auror o lo que fuera, pasar con Remus sus veranos, estar alejado de los Dursley y ser un niño normal por una vez. No ser el elegido, el niño que vivió ni Harry Potter, solo quería ser uno más, simplemente Harry. Y en caso de que alguna vez huyese, no se lo iba a decir a nadie, porque no quería perder a nadie más, estaba cansado de perder a sus seres queridos.

-Buen discurso, pero te olvidas que Quien-Tu-Sabes ya ha decidido matarlo. Aunque no quiera matarlo no le quedan muchas opciones-repuso Ron.

-¿No estás seguro de matarlo?-preguntó Matt.

-No, prefería no matar a nadie. Estoy cansado de eso. Probablemente estés confundido porque no has estado aquí estos años atrás pero créeme cuando te digo que han sido una completa locura. 

La verdad es que Harry no quería matarlo a pesar de todo lo que había pasado. No quería ser un asesino y por muy Gryffindor que fuera, ¿quien iba a querer enfrentarse en un duelo a muerte a un psicópata que tenía aterrorizada a la comunidad mágica desde antes incluso de que él hubiese nacido? Tendría que estar loco si aceptase ese destino.

Voldemort no intentó ocultar su sorpresa ante ese hecho. El chico era demasiado ingenuo, estaban en guerra, matar a los demás era parte de eso para sobrevivir. Pero también sabía que el espíritu del chico no iba a dejar que se rindiera por lo que no lo tendría tan fácil y tendrían que batirse en duelo, pero esa idea no le desagradaba tampoco, quería hacerle sufrir antes de matarlo. Potter lo había desafiado demasiadas veces sin contar las faltas de respeto y su osadía como para darle una muerte rápida. También tenía que doblarlo a su voluntad para que todo el mundo fuera testigo de quien era el mago más poderoso de todos. Probablemente matarlo delante de sus seguidores y del resto del colegio en el Gran Comedor fuera un buen escenario, pero para eso iba a tener que dejar fuera de batalla a Dumbledore. Draco tendría que hacer bien su trabajo y aunque sabía que no tenía lo necesario iba a empujarlo y ver dónde llegaban las cosas.

-Maldita sea-murmuró Harry por lo bajo tocándose la cicatriz.

Harry llevaba maldiciendo a Voldemort toda la mañana. Estaba seguro que iba a tener un dolor de cabeza permanente como siguiera así todo el día. Era como si pudiera percibir el aura de voldemort más cerca que nunca, palpitando en su cicatriz con clara molestia e irritación. 

-Deberíamos contárselo a Dumbledore, ya te ha pasado tres veces- dijo Hermione.

-No, no se lo vamos a decir a nadie. No voy a caer en eso otra vez- dijo harry apretando los dientes- Simplemente recuerdame porque es la guerra otra vez.

Y tras un suspiro Hermione comenzó a contar el destino que le esperaría a todos los mestizos, muggles y nacidos de muggles como ella, si Voldemort se hacía con el poder.

-¿Y por qué no se metió a la política como todo el mundo?- refunfuñó Ron.

-Porque perdería la gracia-repuso Matt.

Harry sonrió ante aquella afirmación. 

Por suerte para Voldemort, el resto pensó que estaba bromeando. Por alguna razón, tenían la imagen de que la mayoría de las cosas que decía eran broma por lo absurdo que sonaba. Eso a él le venía muy bien.


	3. Chapter 3

Ron y Harry habían sido prácticamente obligados a unirse a la asignatura de pociones. Por suerte, quien impartía la asignatura ese año no era Snape sino hubiesen visto reducidos los puntos de forma estratosférica por llegar tarde. Este año el encargado de la asignatura era Slarghon, el profesor al que había convencido acompañando a Dumbledore. Al contrario que Snape, se mostró contento al tener dos alumnos más y probablemente tres cuartas partes de su alegría se debían al hecho de que Harry Potter fuera uno de ellos. No tener los libros tampoco fue un impedimento ni para la clase ni para el profesor, quien muy amablemente les dijo que podían coger prestados uno de los libros de la estantería.

Lo que no sabía entonces Harry es que ese libro era como una pequeña lotería en su ascenso académico en esa asignatura pero pronto pudo comprobarlo al ver como siguiendo dichas instrucciones y meticulosas anotaciones era capaz de elaborar pociones que Hermione no podía. El único aparte de Harry que podía elaborarlas era Matt, lo que hacía que ambos llevaran puntos para su casa. El profesor Slughon sin duda estaba entusiasmado con que dos estudiantes fueran tan buenos en su clase y ya estaba maquinando el nuevo Club de las Eminencias. Un club al que pertenecían los alumnos más talentosos y aquellos de familias más prestigiosas, por que como Harry había comprobado, lo que más le gustaba a ese profesor no eran las pociones sino la fama y el prestigio. Era como un Lockart pero competente al menos en su área, tampoco podían quejarse, peores cosas habían visto y sin duda era mucho más amable que el profesor Snape. Harry sabía que a Neville le hubiera gustado este profesor y probablemente las pociones le habrían salido mejor.

No obstante, el libro del príncipe mestizo le había traído algún que otro problema. Hermione claramente celosa le pedía que se deshiciera de él porque estaba haciendo trampas. Ron también estaba algo disgustado pero en seguida lo aplacó diciéndole que podía copiarse todas las anotaciones. Y aunque Ron en un principio estuvo tentado, no lo hizo. Al ver que habían tantas modificaciones le había dado pereza y prefería seguir las instrucciones al pie de la letra, aunque eso significase no hacerlas siempre bien. Por suerte, no había estado solo en esto, Matt le había animado a que se lo quedara bajo el pretexto de que lo importante es hacer las cosas bien independientemente de la forma. Por eso, cuando le había llegado el libro de pociones que había comprado había preferido quedarse con el que había cogido en el aula de pociones, dándole el trueque a Slurghon sin que se diera cuenta.

Voldemort había ojeado el libro que había cogido Harry y le pareció supe interesante. Instó a que se lo quedara Harry para ver si empleaba los hechizos que aparecían, especialmente uno. Sus ojos brillaron en anticipación. 

Por la cantidad de modificaciones en las pociones, el apodo, los hechizos y el año dedujo rápidamente a quien pertenecía el libro. Era irónico que hubiese ido a parar a las manos del alumno odiado de Snape. Por un momento, pensó en la posibilidad de decírselo a su mortífago en su próxima reunión pero estaba seguro de que le quitaría el libro a Harry aunque le lanzara un cruciatus, era bastante apegado a las cosas.

Luna, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville y Matt estaban pasando el tiempo juntos después de las clase, hablando animadamente de un sin fin de cosas. A Voldemort le tocaba soportarlo con su mejor cara, aunque intentaba mantenerse al margen y no participaba demasiado.

-Oye Harry, ¿vamos a seguir este año con el ejército de Dumbledore?- preguntó Neville.

Matt casi se mete en la mente del chico para extraer toda la información en relación a eso, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía, así que espero todo lo paciente que pudo a que la conversación se desarrollara, mostrándose por primera vez interesado en toda la tarde, recargándose hacia delante para escuchar mejor.

-No creo, ya cumplió su objetivo. La idea era aprender lo que Umbridge no enseñaba, este año tenemos a Snape y bueno... muy a mi pesar debo reconocer que sabe lo que se hace.

-Por eso mismo, no esperaba que Snape estuviera dando esa clase y no es nada paciente conmigo.

-Neville si necesitas ayuda en algo no hacer falta el ejército de Dumbledore, te puedo ayudar cuando lo necesites- dijo Harry.

-¿Qué es eso del ejército de Dumbledore?- preguntó Matt incapaz de contenerse.

-Ah, es verdad, tu no estabas el año pasado. En realidad el nombre como tal solo era para asustar al ministerio. Y lo creamos simplemente para poner en práctica cosas de D.C.A.O ya que Umbridge no dejaba usar la magia y todo era teórico. Usábamos la sala de los menesteres para practicar hechizos que no se nos daban bien o que no habíamos dado en clase- dijo Hermione.

-Además, fue un año bastante critico después del torneo de los tres magos y la muerte de Diggory, era un chico dos años mayor que nosotros y bueno-tragó saliva Ron- murió por culpa de Quien-Tu-Sabes.

-No era precisamente un año para no estar aprendiendo nada , era justo cuando más lo necesitábamos y el ministerio quería taparlo todo y tachaban a Harry de mentiroso. A pesar de que casi nadie en Hogwarts le creía o bueno, se atrevían a creerle en realidad, conseguimos que Harry nos enseñara y tuvo bastante éxito al final.

-¿Los enseñaste?- preguntó sorprendido.

-Bueno, no hice gran cosa, nos ayudábamos entre unos y otros. Yo solo aporté lo que sabía- dijo Harry.

-No seas tan humilde Harry. Gracias a ti mejoramos mucho en el encantamiento obstaculizador, escudo y aturdidor así como la maldición reductora y eso sin hablar del patronus.

-Luna tiene razón. Eras el único que sabía lanzar un patronus e hiciste que muchos lo consiguiéramos-dijo Ron.

-Pero es porque sois buenos, no dependía de mi- dijo Harry.

-¿Todos sabéis hacer un patronus?-preguntó Matt sorprendido.

-Si, aunque soy el único que no puede hacer uno corpóreo-dijo Neville algo cabizbajo.

Harry se dio cuenta del gesto.

-Seguro que más adelante podrás, ya es increíble que puedas hacer uno aunque no sea corpóreo. Hay un montón de magos que no pueden.

-Gracias Harry, lo seguiré intentando- dijo Neville con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo fue ganar el Torneo de los Tres Magos?- preguntó Matt- Quise venir a animar a Krum pero no me dejaron, así que me quedé con las ganas.

Todos miraron a Harry esperando su reacción. Sabían lo que ese año había supuesto para él y también sabían que era algo que no había terminado de superar pues aún le seguían las pesadillas. Ron se seguía sintiendo culpable por haberle dado la espalda a su amigo al principio cuando lo eligieron. Después de haber visto al dragón recordó que todas las ganas de participar que había tenido se habían ido por completo y abrió finalmente los ojos que el mismo se obligaba a cerrar.

-Mira, te lo voy a explicar porque se que no lo sabes, pero no me gusta sacar ese tema. Yo no quería participar, me obligaron a hacerlo aún cuando no tenía la edad, Voldemort se encargó de que eso fuera posible. Quería retirarme pero no podía y cuando pensé que las cosas no podían empeorar llegó la tercera prueba del torneo donde todo se fue a pique. Me encontré con Voldemort, mataron a un compañero delante de mis narices sin que pudiese hacer nada, me obligaron a presenciar el maldito ritual de renacimiento de Voldemort y luego prácticamente me torturaron. Conseguí regresar a Hogwarts aún no se ni como y entonces si, me declararon vencedor, que irónico, porque no lo fui para nada, ni siquiera debería de haber entrado en ese estúpido torneo.

-Vaya, fue intenso cuanto menos. Supongo que la compensación económica mereció la pena al menos- dijo Matt con indiferencia.

-¿Crees que el dinero compensa lo que viví? Estás loco si incluso lo consideras por un momento-dijo Harry.

-Les dio el dinero a mis hermanos para su tienda, no quiso ni un Knut porque sentía que no merecía el premio y no quería saber nada de eso- repuso Ron mirando a su amigo.

Después de eso se quedaron en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. El ambiente repentinamente se volvió algo lúgubre. Luna miraba a Matt fijamente con una sonrisa pero éste no se la devolvió sino que la miró fijamente. A Voldemort esa chica no le daba buena espina y aunque en una ocasión había intentado meterse en su mente enseguida había salido, no siendo una experiencia que quisiera repetir. Su mente era como una nebulosa, tan dispersa que no sacaba nada en claro y era capaz de perderse por los pensamientos a priori sin sentido de la chica, un dogma muy espiritual y metafórico. En sus muchos años usando la legeremancia había sido la primera vez que se encontraba una mente así y por extraño que parezca Voldemort sentía que la chica sabía que había estado en su mente, lo cual no le gusta nada. Pero en el fondo sentía que no debía matarla, al fin y al cabo, si supiese quien es ya hubiera dado la voz de alarma y no le estaría sonriendo como ahora. Se preguntó entonces si es que le gustaba a la chica, no sería la primera vez que alguna mujer se enamorara de él, llevara o no glamour. No obstante, no era ningún secreto que el Señor Oscuro tenía las puertas del amor cerradas y no creía ni confiaba en ese sentimiento, tampoco era algo que quisiera tener y sumado a esto en su juventud se había sentido atraído por los hombres, nunca una mujer. Si bien la señorita Luna era muy bonita, no tendría ninguna oportunidad con Voldemort.

A pesar de todo, con el poco tiempo que llevaba con ellos estaba bastante seguro de que Ginny estaba interesada en Potter, quien buscaba cualquier oportunidad para quedarse a solas con él y de que a Neville le interesaba Luna, quien siempre ponía cara de bobo cuando hablaba. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba ben, eso quizá era por su forma de hablar, la chica era cuanto menos algo especial.

Finalmente después de quejarse sobre la cantidad de deberes que les ponían en 6º a pesar de tener más tiempo todos se agobiaron y se marcharon para ponerse al día con la montaña de tareas pendientes. Únicamente se quedaron Matt y Harry. 

Voldemort se dio cuenta de que Harry seguía sumido en sus pensamientos desde que había sacado el tema del torneo y que apenas había participado en la conversación con sus amigos, tenía el semblante serio. La verdad, Voldemort ni siquiera pensó en lo que sería ver como alguien salía de un caldero y más con el aspecto que tuvo los primeros meses. Posteriormente adoptó esa forma como glamour pero era un aspecto que apenas conocían un par de personas. Aún así, tampoco es que le importara mucho, se suponía que el chico no iba a volver a ver la luz del sol y acabó fallando.

-Siento haber sacado el tema del torneo- rompió el silencio Matt en un intento de arreglar las cosas- de verdad que no sabía lo que había pasado. Solo pensé que sería una gran experiencia, en mi colegio era un gran honor pero supongo que no lo es para todo el mundo.

-Lo se, no pasa nada. Son simplemente cosas que me gustaría borrar, una de tantas supongo- murmuró- pero no me malentiendas, es un honor participar pero solo si quieres y eres elegido justamente, yo no cumplía ninguna de esas cosas- dijo mirando a Matt.

-Para compensarte, responderé algo que quieras saber de mí, seré sincero.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Harry.

-¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?- preguntó inmediatamente.

-¿Eso es lo que quieres saber?-preguntó y el aludido asintió- ¿Seguro? ¿No preferirías saber oscuros secretos de Dumstrang o algo así?

-No-dijo riendo y negando con la cabeza a la vez.

-Es el 31 de diciembre.

-Vaya, el mío es el 31 de julio. Somos polos opuestos, tu eres el puro invierno y yo el verano puro- dijo con una sonrisa.


	4. Chapter 4

Todos habían podido ver como el estado de ánimo de Harry iba decayendo a lo largo de la semana, haciéndolo más irritable y letárgico a la vez probablemente debido a la falta de sueño. Ninguno se había atrevido a decir nada delante de él pero al ver como las ojeras se hacían cada vez más pronunciadas y oscuras Hermione no tuvo más remedio que preguntarle a Ron, el cual confirmo sus sospechas rápidamente diciendo que habían tenido que volver a recurrir a los tapones para dormir sin escuchar los gritos o quejidos de Harry.

Finalmente a Hermione se le acabó la paciencia viendo como a Harry estropeaba un caldero del aula de pociones por saltarse varios pasos en la elaboración. El humo había provocado que tuvieran que abandonar el aula hasta que el profesor Slughorn se hizo cargo de la situación y finalizaron la clase antes. Ron había sido el que había arrastrado a Harry fuera del aula, quien apenas se había inmutado por lo sucedido. Llevaba toda la mañana dando cabezadas, intentando no dormirse en todas las clases y claramente era incapaz de concentrarse. En la hora del desayuno apenas había comido y prácticamente se dormía en cualquier lado hasta que le daba por pegarse así mismo para espabilarse o sacudir su cabeza.

-Harry, deberías ir a la enfermería a dormir- dijo Hermione intentando controlarse.

-¿Por qué? estoy bien.

Harry abrió los ojos fingiendo estar despierto pero apenas se abrieron, aunque sin duda para él había supuesto un gran esfuerzo. Matt quería echarse a reír pero se contuvo y Ron y Hermione se miraron con las cejas levantadas y la incredulidad brillando en sus caras.

-Sabemos que tienes pesadillas otra vez- Harry se giró para ver a Ron y Hermione captó el gesto- No ha hecho falta que Ron me diga nada, lo tienes escrito en toda la cara. ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada? Te podría haber dado una poción para dormir sin sueños.

-No quiero tomarme una poción para dormir-dijo entre dientes.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó confusa.

-¿No te has tomado ninguna?- preguntó Matt divertido, tenía que reconocerle al chico que tenía aguante.

-No son simples pesadillas Hermione, es cosa de Voldemort.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Matt.

-Porque no solo sueño con la muerte de Cedric o Sirius ni con lo que pasó en el cementerio o en el ministerio-dijo con un suspiro cansado- ahora también veo como me posee Voldemort, veo cómo morís, veo como me captura y cómo me tortura. Lo siento todo taaan real, es cómo si verdaderamente estuviera pasando.

-Pero Harry las pesadillas siempre se sienten reales, eso no prueba nada.

-¡No lo estás entendiendo! Cuando son mis pesadillas si, siento el dolor de las maldiciones pero toda esta semana ha sido más intenso, más vivido- cuando vio que Hermione iba a protestar añadió- ¡Se la diferencia!

-Está bien Harry, pero tienes que dormir. Una poción sin sueños te puede ayudar.

-¿Y luego que? ¿Al día siguiente me tomo otra? Sabes que causan dependencia- Hermione no pudo decir nada ante eso- No quiero dormir, no sabes lo que es ver todo eso cuando cierras los ojos- dijo con los ojos nublados de lágrimas.

-No me digas que has estado tomando pociones vigorizantes- dijo Hermione pero Harry desvió la mirada- Por dios Harry, a este paso vas a morir pero por agotamiento. Tienes que dormir.

-Solo han sido dos- dijo pero el enfado de Hermione no disminuyó.

-¿Pero Harry estás seguro? De normal Quien-Tu-Sabes empieza a molestarte después de Navidad- repuso Ron.

-Ya no tiene que preocuparse por recuperar su cuerpo ni por la profecía, tiene más tiempo libre- dijo exasperado Harry.

Voldemort no pudo enfadarse del todo por esa afirmación. En cierta forma, tenía menos cosas de las que preocuparse pero no es que tuviese más tiempo libre sino que la prioridad de matar a Harry había escalado puestos y si antes era uno de sus principales objetivos ahora lo era más, faltaba muy poco. No obstante, el hecho de que no hubiese tomado en toda la semana ninguna poción para dormir le había sorprendido. Más lo hizo todavía que estuviese tomando las vigorizantes. Si bien había tenido al chico bajo lupa toda la semana y había notado como las ojeras se hacían paulatinamente más visibles, no esperaba que estuviese evitando dormir. El no era de tener pesadillas así que no entendía del todo lo que podían ocasionar en alguien, digamos que Potter estaba siendo su conejillo de indias en esto y estaba resultando muy interesante.

-Supongo que en eso tienes razón.

-Mira, yo tengo la última clase ahora. Lleva a Harry a algún lado y asegúrate de que duerma.

-Había quedado con Ginny para entrenar a Quidditch- repuso Ron con una mueca.

-No os preocupéis yo me hago cargo de Harry- dijo Matt con una sonrisa- Me aseguraré de que duerma.

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó Hermione.

-Si, no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

-Gracias Matt- dijeron ambos Gryffindor antes de irse.

Voldemort arrastró a un somnoliento y cabezota Potter hasta un árbol cerca del lago mientras repetía una y otra vez "no voy a dormirme, no voy a dormirme" hasta convertirlo en una especie de mantra. Voldemort tuvo que poner los ojos en blanco mientras lo sujetaba más de una vez para evitar que se fuera directo al suelo. El gryffindor parecía no darse ni cuenta, sus reflejos habían disminuido considerablemente y era más un zombie que un humano.

Cuando Harry se vio obligado a sentarse con la espalda apoyada en un tronco fue cuando realmente se dio cuenta de donde estaba. El sol le daba en la cara y tenía que cucar los ojos para poder ver, lo cual hacía que se sintiese más adormilado. El sol calentando su piel y sus rasgos le hacían estar más relajado y somnoliento.

-Duérmete- dijo Matt mirándole divertido como luchaba por abrir los ojos.

-No quiero- fue lo único que dijo pero sonó como una protesta infantil.

-Duerme- ordenó estirando del brazo de Harry sin ninguna delicadeza haciendo que apoyara la cabeza en su hombro.

-No- protestó.

Desde luego Voldemort tenía que admitir que el chico era demasiado cabezota para su bien.

-Te despertaré si tienes pesadillas. 

Harry bufó.

-Entonces para que dormir si voy a...

Nunca terminó la frase pues se le cerraron los ojos y no pudo volver a abrirlos, cayendo profundamente dormido. 

Voldemort no tuvo que esperar mucho, a los poco minutos Harry empezó a removerse, llamando su atención del libro que sostenía. Vio como sus rasgos se contorsionaban y su respiración se volvía más agitada. Al poco empezó a murmurar en sueños con el ceño fruncido.   
Voldemort dejó a Harry en sus pesadillas, mirando al frente observando como caían las hojas de los árboles con la suave brisa. Hacía tiempo que no estaba tan relajado. La estampa era bastante extraña, pues Harry era lo contrario a Voldemort, eran la tranquilidad frente a la pura intranquilidad. 

Con el tiempo los quejidos de Harry fueron elevándose y las lágrimas comenzaron a bañar sus mejillas como pequeños riachuelos, llamando nuevamente su atención. Estuvo un tiempo viendo como sus lágrimas mojaban su túnica y su rostro lleno de dolor mientras llamaba a Sirius en un tono cada vez más alto.

-Finite incantatem- susurró

El efecto fue prácticamente inmediato, la postura corporal de Harry se relajó completamente y su rostro abandonó todo signo de dolor y su ceño fruncido desapareció, solo quedaron en él el rastro de lágrimas cuyo flujo tardó unos instantes más en desaparecer. Su respiración agitada poco a poco se volvió más lenta y pausada, indicando el fin de la pesadilla. Voldemort, tras observar su rostro apacible un tiempo sin saber muy bien porque había cortado el hechizo acabó por concentrarse nuevamente en su lectura. 

Para cuando llegó Hermione que los había estado buscando por medio colegio habían pasado 2 horas y Harry no había vuelto a abrir los ojos ni a agitarse en sueños. Sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo había ido escurriéndose hasta estar dormido con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Voldemort, haciendo imposible que se moviera o se fuera sin despertarlo, por lo que siguió leyendo su libro. 

-Lo conseguiste- susurró Hermione con una sonrisa cuando observó el rostro en paz de Harry- ¿Ha tenido pesadillas?

-Al principio- Hermione asintió en comprensión.

-Bueno, parece que le ha dado un descanso, estaba preocupada por él. Gracias Matt- dijo sentándose al lado suyo.

-Para eso estamos, aunque se me están durmiendo las piernas- Hermione se rió ante el comentario y Harry se removió.

-¿Y sus gafas?

-Se le cayeron cuando dormía- dijo con un suspiro sacudiéndolas en su mano.

Voldemort estaba exasperado por tener que aguantar a una Sangre Sucia no solo en clase sino en su tiempo libre y además fingir que era agradable, le estaba poniendo de mal humor. Le recordaba a sus años en Hogwarts. Hacía tiempo que no tenía que fingir tanto. Además, era una competidora, siempre levantaba la mano y además se le daban bien las pociones. ¿A que jugaban los otros sangre pura? Eran igual de ineptos que sus mortífagos. 

Hermione siguió conversando con él sobre las materias de las clases mientras hacía los deberes sentada en la hierva a su lado. Voldemort dijo algo en lo que ni siquiera pensó y ella estalló en una carcajada. Ni siquiera recordaba lo que había dicho pero tuvo que sonreirle muy a su pesar. Harry comenzó nuevamente a removerse y empezó a restregarse los ojos un par de veces hasta que finalmente abrió los ojos cansados mirándole directamente aunque sin sus gafas en realidad lo veía todo borroso.

-Lo siento, ¿te he despertado?- preguntó Hermione.

-No te preocupes- dijo levantándose- ¿dónde están mis gafas?- dijo tras soltar un bostezo.

-Ten- dijo Matt.

-Gracias- dijo mirándole ahora con sus gafas puestas- ¿me he dormido?- preguntó confuso viendo cómo había oscurecido y ya el sol no le molestaba en los ojos.

-Supongo que soy una buena almohada- dijo Matt provocando que Harry se ruborizase.

-Lo siento, no me di cuenta.

-No me extraña, estabas literalmente muerto de sueño. ¿Has tenido pesadillas?

-Supongo que no- dijo rascándose la parte trasera de la cabeza, algo confuso. 

-¿Has visto como puedes dormir sin pesadillas? ¿Estás seguro que era cosa de Quien-Tu-Sabes?

-Estoy seguro- dijo elevando el tono de voz- Mira, no se si es que solo me las provoca por la noche o que, pero estoy completamente seguro. 

-Está bien, te creo- dijo soltando el aire retenido- Prueba a dormir esta noche y ya vemos que pasa mañana.

-Pero ya he dormido- repuso Harry rápidamente.

-Un par de horas que no equivalen ni a una noche- dijo Matt, Harry le miró con mala cara.

-Mira, duerme esta noche y si vuelves a tener pesadillas duerme por la tarde como hoy hasta que encuentre algo, ¿vale?

-Está bien- dijo a regañadientes.

Harry se levantó cuando vio venir a Ron con Ginny corriendo con la escoba todavía en la mano. Pero se tambaleó y Matt le agarró, evitando que cayera. Harry le miro con un gesto de disculpa y el simplemente le sonrió de vuelta.

-Más te vale que cenes como dios manda esta noche- dijo Hermione señalándole con el dedo.

-Ha sido por levantarme rápido.

-Eso y por no comer prácticamente nada en dos días.

-¿No has comido?- preguntó Matt.

-No tenía mucha hambre-dijo encogiéndose de hombros- pero cenaré ésta noche- añadió al ver que Hermione iba a seguir regañándolo.

-Veo que he llegado justo en el modo madre de Hermione- dijo riéndose Ron.

-¿Y que haríais sin nosotras?- repuso Ginny.

-Estar más relajados y despreocupados- repuso Ron.

-Sabes que eso no es cierto- dijo Hermione molesta- la próxima vez que necesitéis ayuda no me busquéis. 

-Hermione, no te enfades. Sabes que sin ti estaríamos perdidos- dijo Harry.

-O muertos- dijo Ron- probablemente no habríamos pasado de primer año- y Harry asintió fehacientemente. 

Hermione se fue con Ginny ignorándolos, siempre se acababan saliendo con la suya cuando se ponían así. Pero no estaba enfadada, simplemente se preocupaba por ellos, sobretodo por Harry quien había pasado mucho y parecía que nunca terminaba.

-Le gusta que le regalen el oído- le dijo Ron a Matt en un susurro.

-Ya lo veo.

-Pero tampoco podemos ignorar que es el cerebro del equipo- dijo Harry.

-Si, bueno... si yo pasara el mismo tiempo que ella en la biblioteca también lo sería- murmuró Ron. 

Harry miraba de reojo a Matt. Se sentía un poco avergonzado por haber dormido en su regazo sin darse cuenta. Apenas se sentía descansado, en realidad ahora se sentía más cansado que antes, el sueño lo reclamaba de nuevo protestando por la interrupción. 

Se había quedado mirando los profundos ojos azules de Matt sin darse cuenta, siempre presentía que ocultaban algo igual que las profundidades del océano. Algo esperando ser descubierto. Matt le devolvió la mirada y Harry desvió la suya rápidamente con el ceño fruncido, bostezando de forma repetida.


	5. Chapter 5

Desde aquella tarde Harry no volvió a tener ese tipo de pesadillas. Tenía algunas ocasionales que si bien no eran agradables eran preferibles a las otras y eran completamente suyas. Voldemort no volvió a lanzar el hechizo sobre él y poco a poco Harry volvió a recuperar su estado de ánimo habitual así como el color de su piel, estando menos pálido y con un menor número de ojeras, aunque éstas parecía que no iban a desaparecer del todo en un tiempo.

Voldemort la anterior noche había tenido su primera reunión con los mortífagos a través de la pantalla que había conjurado. Hacía las transmisiones desde el bosque prohibido para recuperar su forma original sin el glamour que usaba en Hogwarts. Reunía a todos los mortífagos en la casa de los Malfoy y si bien Draco no podía asistir por las clases, se había encargado a base de Crucios de poner orden en sus filas, así como de hacerle ver a Bellatrix lo descontento que estaba con el comportamiento de Draco. Lo bueno de esa pantalla, es que además de poder ver y oír, permitía que los hechizos viajaran de un lado al otro sin perder ni un ápice de eficacia.

Últimamente había estado teniendo demasiados encontronazos con Draco y su paciencia se estaba agotando, una más y lo pondría en su sitio, y por suerte o desgracia, ese momento llegó antes de lo pensado.

-Que diría Salazar al ver que uno de los suyos se junta con sangres sucias y traidores de la sangre- dijo Malfoy con una mueca de asco.

-¿Y que dice tu padre de Azkaban?- repuso Ron.

Malfoy apretó los labios en una fina línea.

-Mi padre saldrá cuando se den cuenta del error pero que hay de ti Potter ¿todavía de luto?- dijo con una sonrisa ladina.

Harry se lanzó hacia delante para darle un puñetazo a Malfoy pero fue detenido en ese mismo instante que tomó el impulso por Hermione y Ron, sujetándolo y obligándolo a retroceder.

-Soltarme-forcejeó.

-No merece la pena Harry- dijo Hermione.

-¿Qué no has oído lo que ha dicho?- dijo hecho una furia.

-Vaya, supongo que ahora que la deshonra de tu padrino convicto ha muerto necesitas que te protejan- dijo riéndose junto con Zabini.

-¡No insultes su nombre con tu sucia boca, Malfoy!- gritó Harry.

-Que miedo, tiemblo.

-Vete a la mierda Malfoy, no puedes caer más bajo- dijo Ron.

-Harry, déjale, es lo que quiere- dijo Hermione mientras alejaban a Harry.

-Harry...- empezó a decir Matt.

-Ahora no- sentenció.

Después de eso nadie dijo nada hasta llegar a los baños de chicas del segundo piso donde habitualmente solía estar Myrtle. Y una vez dentro observaron como Harry iba a la pila de los baños y abría el agua del grifo, mojándose las manos y pasando sus manos húmedas por detrás del cuello lentamente, humedeciéndolas de nuevo para refrescarse posteriormente la cara. Pudieron ver a través del reflejo del espejo de los baños como sus ojos estaban nublados por las lágrimas pero sin derramar ninguna y cómo Harry tomaba varias bocadas de aire, intentando calmarse pero sin poder decir nada.

-Hola Harry, me preguntaba quien sería pero eres otra vez tu- dijo Myrtle con voz suave- veo que has traído otra vez a tus amigos, me gusta más cuando vienes solo, ¿sabes?- dijo coqueteando.

-Hola Myrtle- dijo girándose- no queríamos molestarte.

-Oh, no molestas, casi nadie se porta tan bien conmigo como tu. ¿Qué querías?

-N-nada, yo- nosotros solo queríamos un sitio tranquilo para hablar solos.

-Ah, es por eso, ¿no? Nadie viene aquí por mí. Por Myrtle la llorona, quien iba a querer estar en el mismo sitio que yo- empezó a gimotear- quien iba a querer hablar conmigo, pensé que eras diferente- dijo de forma histérica.

-No me refería a eso, emm yo, estaba preocupado por algo por eso necesitaba un sitio tranquilo, pero puedes quedarte.

Sus amigos lo miraban incrédulos y la cara de Ron era de puro asco.

-Oh, Harry, que bueno eres. Os dejaré solos pero dime, ¿piensas morir pronto?

-Amm prefería que no- dijo algo nervioso.

-Bueno, siempre tendrás un sitio conmigo aquí- dijo coqueta antes de desaparecer en uno de los retretes.

-¿Hacía falta eso?- preguntó Matt incrédulo.

Voldemort no había olvidado a esa chica y la aguantaba lo mismo que antes de ser un fantasma, lo que venía siendo nada.

-Tienen una relación un tanto especial- dijo Ron aún con una mueca.

-No es nada raro- se apresuró a decir Harry- pero una vez la conoces tampoco es tan mala, es bastante amable- se rascó la cabeza de forma pensativa.

-Eso es porque eres tu Harry, de mí se burló cuando me convertí en gato- dijo Hermione provocando la risa de sus amigos al recordarlo.

-No hace gracia. Pensé que me quedaría así.

-¿Cómo acabaste siendo un gato?- preguntó con la ceja enarcada.

-En realidad, tenía el aspecto de uno, no llegué a convertirme en uno como tal-explicó- fue debido a un pelo equivocado que añadí a la poción multijugos.

-Pero esa poción la damos este año- interrumpió Matt- ¿Cuándo la hicisteis?

-En nuestro segundo año, cuando intentamos averiguar quien era el heredero de Slytherin- repuso Hermione.

-En realidad, la hizo Hermione. Harry y yo solo cogimos los pelos de Crabbe y Goyle. Son unos estúpidos, aún no puedo creer que funcionaran los pasteles- se rió y al poco Harry se le sumó.

-¿Quién pensabais que era el heredero de Slytherin?- preguntó molesto Matt aunque la pregunta salió con un tono neutro.

La cicatriz de Harry palpitó unos instantes y rápidamente el dolor desapareció igual que había venido.

-Malfoy- escupió Harry recordando el incidente de hacía unos minutos- Siempre ha sido un estúpido tal y como has visto antes, siempre se burlaba de los mensajes que aparecían y de las personas petrificadas, metiéndose con los nacidos de muggles como Hermione, proclamando a los cuatro vientos su orgullo sangre pura. Así que, todo apuntaba a él pero nos equivocamos. Fue Voldemort. Siempre es él en realidad- dijo negando con la cabeza.

-Harry, ¿quieres hablar de lo de antes?

-No, teníais razón, lo mejor es ignorarle.

Pasaron un buen rato en el baño charlando sobre su segundo año y todo lo relacionado con ese baño en el que se encontraban, saciando la curiosidad de Matt, quien no paraba de hacer preguntas.

Voldemort había estado preguntando por verdadera curiosidad, si bien sabía que su Horrocrux había sido destruido porque lo había sentido desconocía como había pasado. No le extrañó en absoluto que Harry hubiese sido culpable de la desaparición de una parte de su alma. 

Exteriormente puso buena cara pero interiormente bullía en la rabia lo que le ocasionó a Potter más que un simple dolor de cabeza, llegando a los gritos. Eso fue simple y llanamente placer para sus oídos. Se lo merecía por haber matado al basilisco y por haber destruido su diario. 

Tenía que fingir preocuparse por él tal y como hacían sus amigos si quería permanecer cerca de él, aunque más que decir algo acompañaba a los chicos de forma silenciosa con buena cara. Voldemort se replanteó entonces en volver a privar del sueño a Potter con las pesadillas pero recordando la tarde que pasaron al lado del lago desechó la idea, no terminaba de satisfacerle la idea de verle así, le gustaba irónicamente verlo más vivo. Voldemort creía que era porque un Potter Zombie no le servía para nada, no podía sacarle información.

 

Por desgracia, el nombre del padrino de Harry se vio manchado otra vez poco después, concretamente el día que llegó El Profeta. Hermione que había recogido el periódico y lo estaba ojeando mientras desayunaba no sabía cómo decirle a Harry que Rita Skeeter lo estaba acusando nuevamente. Esta vez de haber librado a la comunidad mágica de su propio padrino, alabándole por haber aprovechado un despiste y haberlo matado empujándolo a través del velo de la muerte, vengando así a sus padres. El comedor empezó a llenarse de murmullos cada vez más conforme las personas de las otras casas iban leyendo la noticia e iban pasando el chisme de unos a otros. Hermione sabía que debía darse prisa pero no sabía como decírselo. Finalmente le tendió El Profeta.

-Lee esto rápidamente- susurró.

Harry preocupado desdobló el periódico y empezó a mover sus ojos a lo largo de las líneas, leyendo lo que contenían. Hacía tiempo que no le prestaba atención al Profeta porque siempre lo difamaban o lo endiosaban, ahora no sabía muy bien cual era de las dos. Cualquier opción le daban ganas de vomitar. No podía creer lo que leía, lo estaban tachando de asesino con tintes heroicos por supuestamente haber matado a su propio padrino. ¿De donde habría sacado Rita parte de esa información? Solo la sabían los que estaban allí en el ministerio, pero sabía que no había sido ninguno de sus amigos, confiaba en ellos. 

Al principio pensó que nadie creería lo del periódico pero los murmullos empezaron a alzarse, los dedos comenzaron a señalarle y se vio sumergido de nuevo en su segundo y cuarto año, nunca le creían, siempre tenía que ir a contracorriente, nunca nada fue fácil para él al contrario de lo que pudiesen pensar.

-¡No fue así!- gritó levantándose de la mesa.

Si bien tras su declaración el Gran Comedor quedó en silencio, rápidamente se reanuadaron las conversaciones llegando a sus oídos nuevas difamaciones que le helaban las sangre "¿Fue capaz de matar a alguien?", "Que miedo", "Es igual a Quien-Tu-Sabes", "Al final era su padrino", "Es un asesino". Harry quería gritar pero fue Luna quien se acercó a él y lo sacó suavemente de sus pensamientos, llevándolo fuera de las puertas del Gran Comedor, siguiéndolos de cerca Ron, Neville, Hermione y más tarde se sumó Matt.

-Sabemos que no fuiste tu- dijo Luna acariciando su espalda una vez se sentaron en uno de los bancos exteriores.

-Pero los demás piensan que si- murmuró Harry todavía sin mirar a nadie.

-Los que importamos lo sabemos Harry, a Sirius no le gustaría que estuvieras así por él- repuso Hermione.

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó Harry mirándola- Probablemente me culpe, ya que fue por mi culpa que murió.

-Sirius nunca haría eso, era bueno y amable. No fue culpa tuya- dijo Luna.

-Pero es la verdad. Si yo hubiese practicado oclumancia como me dijeron, si no hubiese sido tan estúpido y hubiese pensado las cosas, si no hubiese ido, si no...-pero se vio interrumpido por una bofetada que le dio Hermione.

-Escúchame bien, nada de aquello fue tu culpa. NADA. Todos los que fuimos lo hicimos porque quisimos, esto no tiene solo que ver contigo, la orden no está hecha solo por ti- dijo Hermione viendo la expresión mortificada de su amigo- No reduzcas la muerte de Sirius en otro sacrificio más, fue mucho más que eso.

-Pero si-

-Pero nada Harry. Todos aquí lo vemos- lo demás asintieron, menos Matt quien estaba algo apartado escuchando únicamente- ¿Cuántos si, sino has usado en menos de 1 minuto? No puedes saber lo que hubiera pasado, nadie lo sabe, no puedes culparte por eso.

-Hermione tiene razón, solo tienes 16 años, llevas demasiadas cosas encima- añadió Neville.

-No te debería importar lo que piensen los demás, nosotros somos tus amigos y te conocemos- dijo Luna.

Las lágrimas de Harry comenzaron a caer silenciosas y todos menos Voldemort le abrazaron quien contemplaba la escena desde atrás.

-Mira que eres tonto- dijo Hermione- siento haberte pegado- dijo llorando.

-Supongo que debo estar agradecido de que no me rompieras la nariz como a Malfoy- dijo haciéndolos reír.

Voldemort no pudo evitar sorprenderse cómo todos quitando a los pocos que tenía delante eran capaces de cambiar rápidamente su opinión sobre el Niño-Que-Vivió, de alguien a quien todos querían cerca a alguien al que ultrajaban y repudiaban. También le sorprendió lo rápido que Potter caía en esos juegos, no hacía falta prácticamente nada, cualquier mención a un ser querido y acababa perdiendo los estribos y toda racionalidad, pero eso él lo sabía bien, había jugado a ese juego con Potter infinidad de veces. 

No se sentía responsable de la muerte de su padrino pero hasta él veía que el chico no había tenido la culpa. Sabía que había sido Bellatrix quien había actuado por su cuenta incluso sin recibir una orden. Pero el chico se culpaba, cada fibra de su ser se culpaba así mismo. Y en parte entendía su forma de pensar pero aún así fue Voldemort en sí mismo el que había metido esas ideas en él, por lo tanto el chico lo más sensato que podía hacer era culparlo a él y aún así, no había salido su nombre a relucir en ningún momento. Todo era extraño en sí mismo.

Había descubierto que la fuerza del chico eran sus amigos, sin ellos probablemente Potter no sería nadie y se habría roto, enfrascado en una de las múltiples auto-culpas que se imponía. Entonces, Voldemort dedujo que para romperlo, primero tendría que acabar con ellos, uno por uno para que no le quedase nada que lo sostuviera y tener su rendición absoluta, lo que le haría perder toda racionalidad y dejando simplemente a un adolescente impulsivo y predecible que incluso le rogara que lo matara.


End file.
